


Tony Faye character profile

by Tony166



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony166/pseuds/Tony166
Summary: A character profile for Tony Faye, my self-insert.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Tony Faye character profile

Tony Faye character profile

Name: Tony Faye  
Full Name: Anthony Francis Faye  
Date of Birth: July 28, 1995  
Race: African-American  
Species: Human  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 248 lbs.  
Hometown: Jessup, Maryland, USA  
Homeworld: Earth  
Affiliation: Witch & Wizard Task Force  
Occupation: Mail Sorter/Data Entry Worker  
Powers & Abilities: Magic, Broom Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Strength, Regeneration, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Archery, Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Space-Time Manipulation  
Weapon(s) of Choice: Bastard sword, bowie knife, switchblade, recurve bow, Japanese katana  
Hair Color: Black  
Hairstyle: Medium afro  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Traits: Brave, cunning, kind-hearted, helpful  
Style of Dress: T-shirts, hoodies, sweatpants, sneakers, basketball shorts


End file.
